A Day in the Rain
by Mayumi
Summary: being caught in the rain... ladi ladi lah... hahaha... FujiHana. ^^ *hmz...* c&C?


Title: A Day in the Rain  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Mayumi  
Genre: Romance? Yaoi… ^^   
Pairing: Hm? Oh… FujiHana… my first!   
Rating: ^^ PG?   
Archive: I don't know… ^^ babble and ffn.   
Email: mayumi_chan_is_me@hotmail.com  
Warning: Hm? It's OOC, not betaed and it just is really confusing… hm… and I haven't been writing very well lately… so… it may suck… ^^   
Disclaimer: SD is SO not mine. ^__^;;; I don't think it ever would anyway so why dream?   
Author's crap: I did this in 1 hour… that's the first time I wrote a story that fast… ^^ so it's not the best but… hey… ^^   
  
  
**Dedicated to Bez-san… though it's late… belated happy birthday… ^__^ **  
  
  
It was another beautiful day in Kanagawa. The wind was blowing freely, the birds were chirping and so it seemed that spring had once again come to brighten even the darkest days. Spring is infamously called the season when loves springs anew and the air was as romantic as possible. All couples could have been seen holding hands, looking into each others eyes and all sorts of fun looking activities.   
  
But 'lo! What do we see here? A teen? Without someone to do mushy things with? Ah, such a pitiful sight to behold as this teen is quite a sight to behold really. The young one had his hands hidden in the caverns of his jacket and his head bent down in a most conspicuous manner. But all the same, the women he passed by looked at him with adoring eyes as they observed how his light brown hair ruffled with the wind and how his eyes were hidden slightly but one cannot miss the slight tint of blue in them. Oh such a pretty little creature and not a lover in the vicinity.   
  
"Kenji!" Another lad, a tall one this time came and grabbed the first one's shoulders and in a low voice slowly drawled the words in small pants of breath, "Kenji, tell me what happened." The black eyes were searching, probing an answer from the mystifying blue ones.   
  
"Happened with what?" the boy mumbled, "nothing happened."   
  
"What happened with Maki?" the tall teen asked again, making his voice a little louder, more demanding, "tell me? For our friendships' sake."  
  
And after a pregnant pause, the brown haired boy looked up slightly and shifted his eyes towards the sky. The wind was growing louder and the sound of rustling leaves grew deafening, "a storm's coming," that was the answer of the question that was presented, "let's find some shelter." And so he tried to move but found the hand on his shoulder clasped tight not letting him budge.  
  
"No, you will tell me here and now," the once soft black eyes became hard, the glasses did nothing to hide the anger, "Kenji, I need to know."   
  
"What are you going to do about it then?" the teen answered angrily, "What are you going to do about it? Beat him up for me? You can't do anything about it! I don't even understand why you care at all! This is my problem not yours!" The black eyes flashed with pain as his hands that were gripping the slight shoulders loosened.   
  
"I just wanted to know Kenji…" the reply was a mere whisper, "and I care about you a lot, so I don't want you to go through the pain alone, and it is my business because you are my business…"   
  
"Yes, that's a very nice reason Hanagata, but tell me the truth," a little while later it started to drizzle lightly, the bespectacled man's glasses were being fogged up by the light rain drops. Chuckles came from his body, "Hanagata?" the blue eyes were suddenly worried in the blink of an eye, ad there was mild fear present in them. After a while the chuckles died down and the teen started to talk.   
  
"You are an idiot. You may be an honor student Kenji, you may be the calm, collected coach we have, you may be the fiery captain that leads the team and you may be the student council's vice president but you sure as hell are one big idiot."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" the boy yelled knowing that there were no more people to see as the rain grew stronger and stronger, he and his partner's bodies completely drenched but neither cared, not in the heat of the battle, "What the hell do you mean by that, I being all that I am, an idiot?"   
  
"But you are Kenji," the boy started laughing again, swallowing a few raindrops that made their way to his mouth, "you don't even understand why Maki broke up with you when it's been so obvious to everyone."  
  
"Why then? Tell me if you know so much!" this time, the short teen demanded from his friend, "tell me now!"   
  
"Because he knew that you can't love him fully."  
  
"What?" the boy screeched, not minding anymore his cool persona, all he needed now were answers to the mysteries that were beginning to jumble up in his head, "What do you mean by that Hanagata?"   
  
"He knew that you already had another person's heart in your hands and that you can't give him your heart because you're not sure if you're ready to give it away, and you're having doubts of his love," the teen continued, "he knew you idiot."   
  
"If HE knew this, then why didn't I know this?" the brown haired boy muttered indignantly.   
  
"Idiot," the insult was in a light and loving tone now.  
  
"You dare insult me?" the boy tried to declare angrily, the rain suddenly pouring harder than ever, its soft pitter patters of before became loud and angry spattering them with hard drops of water that hurt when it hit, "and I don't understand what you're telling me Hanagata, but I didn't know you could have been this romantic." A hard glare followed.   
  
"Let me explain to you."   
  
"Please do," the hard glare had given way to a light begging pout, then he noticed that the rain was now losing its past harshness, the boy managed to look around, "okay… maybe I'm jinxed or something…" and the rain once again grew louder, stronger, "maybe I am," and with another blink it turned into a light drizzle, "hey!"   
  
"Stop that," the vice captain of the Shoyo team had cut in the heart throb's moment, "I love you, you lug head, that's my heart in your hands," and with these words the rain stopped totally.   
  
"What?" the blue eyes blinked repetitiously, unbelieving.   
  
"I'm in love with you," the man drawled out, "and I think Maki thinks that you like me too, maybe that's why he broke up with you."   
  
"You mean you weren't sure? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" the question was answered with a shrug. "Oh, okay."   
  
"Are we done then?" the sun was already peeping from behind the clouds, "I want to change my clothes before I catch a…" but then he never got to finish his sentence as his mouth was covered by another pair of lips, and by the miracle which can only be through the power of nature (or a very… weird authoress), the heavens opened and let a ray of sun shine through and fell on the happy couple like a spotlight.   
  
After they parted, the first one who talked was the one who initiated the kiss, "and so that's why I didn't feel much pain earlier…" the Shoyo ace whispered slightly, still dazed.   
  
"What?" the Shoyo center had mustered enough thought for that single word.   
  
"Because my heart belongs to you!" came the happy answer. "Now! Let's go play in the puddles!" the usually aloof teen then ran off and splashed in a puddle leaving the other teen shaking his head.   
  
"You'll catch a cold! I'll catch a cold!" when he saw that the other wasn't going to listen, he shrugged and ran off to catch his new found love.   
  
=Owari=  
  
^^;;; so what'd you think? Bad right…?  
  
_sighs_   
  
~.~   
  
_huggles everyone_   



End file.
